Enter, Itachi Uzumaki!
by Scarred-Wolf-Teo
Summary: "I've named him in honor of your brother... And you..." Naruto stated quietly. Now, 12 years have passed and the Uzumaki Child is ready to go! But this Black Haired Genin will learn, more than even his own parents, know about him.  Rating may go up!
1. Introduction and Information

Hey guys, long time no type. Hehe... Ugh, I gotta stay off the jokes...

Anyways, this plot bunny kep knawing at my brain and wouldn't leave until I typed it, and I have to say. It's really going to be good! I have most of the first Chapter Written so it should be done shortly.

This story is about Naruto's 2nd Son, Itachi and his adventures as a Genin and onward. So I decided to be nice and give you a little info on the Genin Team Itachi is put into, this way you can picture who these characters look like. Also, I'll add in other stuff that should be important in the story. Now before I get any questions bombarding me about Itachi's Hair Color, the reason it's black will be stated later on. For links, just remove the spaces in the Urls!

* * *

Itachi Uzumaki

Hair Style: http:/ images . wikia .com/naruto/images/6/65/Akio . JPG  
Hair Color: Black with Red and Blonde Tips  
Eyes: Cerulean  
Outfit:http:/ fc05 .deviantart .com/fs29/f/2008/056/c/8/P3_OC_Hibiki_Tohru_by_DejikoMewMew .jpg  
Facial Markings: Two whisker like marks, one on each cheek, with a smaller one sitting vertical on his chin.

Hikai Kotaino

Hair Style: http:/ fc07. deviantart .net/fs71/f/2011/042/8/3/teji_2_naruto_oc_commission_by_hyarion-d39c854 .jpg  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Replace Village Symbol on shoulder with Konoha Leaf http:/ fc01. deviantart .net/fs50/i/2009/274/6/6/shippudeb_outfit_RYOSYO_KIMIKO_by_Hiota .png  
Facial Markings: None

Mitani Hatake

Hair Style: http:/ th06. deviantart .net/fs70/PRE/i/2010/357/4/4/point_cm_yuki_by_annichole1359-d35i74x .png  
Hair Color: Silver  
Eyes: Black  
Outfit: Just move the Headband onto her forehead http:/ th06. deviantart .net/fs71/PRE/f/2010/202/f/8/Pre_shippuden_Michiko_by_Annichole1359 .png  
Facial Markings: None

* * *

Team Member Descriptions:

Itachi Uzumaki: The 2nd Born Child of Famed Naruto Uzumaki. He's inherited his father's eyes and whisker marks, but on the other hand, is nothing like his father. Itachi seems to learn more towards helping his mother than Naruto during daily tasks. The only things that Itachi and Naruto share in common, is their dream of becoming Hokage, and their love of Ramen. Itachi also has a very large fear of Butterflies, which he keeps hidden from everyone.

Hikai Kotaino: Hikai comes from a middle-class family located in the lower districts of Konoha. He is the class clown, and at the same time, class hearthrob. He and Itachi knew eachother since the age of 7 and have been close friends ever since. He shares his hearthrob status with Itachi although Hikai has much more fun with it.

Mitani Hatake: Mitani is the 1st Born Child of Kakashi Hatake. She is very adept on following the Ninja Rules and, unlike her father, is never late but always early. Mitani loves to train, but she also loves to hang back and hang with her father whenever she can. Through Training, Kakashi found that Mitani, through a Genetic Mutation, inherited the Sharingan in both eyes. She is the only Non-Uchiha to date to be able to deactivate her Sharingan.

* * *

Uzumaki Family:

Naruto - Father (47)

Tamaki - Mother (46?) [She's from Episodes 118, 121 and 189]

Jiraiya Minanami Uzumaki - Son of Naruto and ? (21)

Itachi Asusaru Uzumaki - Son of Naruto and Tamaki (12)

Miyako Haku Uzumaki - Daughter of Naruto and Tamaki (7)

* * *

Current Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha

Current Kazekage: Gaara

* * *

Uchiha Family:

Sasuke Uchiha has revived the Uchiha clan using the jutsu Lady Chiyo used to revive Gaara which was recovered by notes hidden in the Kazekage Study (This was unknown to Gaara). He gained this feat by using Madara Uchiha's massive Chakra Stores once he became Hokage. Madara willingly gave Sasuke his Chakra after he knew that the Uchiha would be back in power of Konoha like they were ment to be. In order to revive a massive number of Uchiha, he used Chakra Sensors, similar to Pein's, to transmit his life into the Uchiha. There were some Uchiha that Sasuke left dead for reasons of his own concern, such as Itachi, or left dead for their Sharingan being missing, such as Shisui and Obito. All Uchiha Bodies were located by Madara Uchiha before the revival and placed in the exact spots where they died.

Sasuke now lives with his own family as follows:

Sasuke - Father (47)

Hime - Mother (45)

Kai - Son of Sasuke and Hime (23)

Izuka - Son of Sasuke and Hime (12)

Jaku - Son of Sasuke and Hime (12)

* * *

Well that's it for now. This should be all the information you need for now. Chapter One will be up in the coming days!


	2. Team 7's Rebirth

Well, here it is, the Technical 1st Chapter of Enter, Itachi Uzumaki! Don't worry guys. Namikaze Revival will be back up soon, just have to type the rest of the Chapter...

Anywho... I don't own Naruto, I never will. If I did, Uchihacest would be canon. ;D

* * *

"Itachi! Get down here this instant!" Naruto screamed up the stairs, the 47 Year old Jonin stood with his arms crossed and his face furious. A 12 year old boy came lazily down the stairs, yawning and still dorned in his pajamas. "Yeah Dad?" Itachi would ask his father as he rubbed his eyes, the boy clearly just waking up. "Ita-kun, it's the day of Team Selections. I told you specifically to be awake and ready to go. I myself have to go and lead a Team of Genin. You should already be-" Naruto started his rant, but Itachi quickly drowned him out by nodding at 30 second intervals. He was already wondering who would be on his team when his father Naruto snapped.

"Itachi Asusaru Uzumaki! Are you listening to me?" Itachi snapped his head up quickly and tryed to spurt out a 'Yes sir' but was cut off by a hug from his mother. "Naruto, you shouldn't be so hard on Itachi, he isn't the oldest you know." Tamaki said quietly. Naruto narrowed his eyes down to the floor and sighed. "I know Tama. I know, I just want him to be the best he can be." Tamaki smiled at Itachi and ushered him upstairs to go get dressed and pulled Naruto down off the step he stood on and into a small kiss.

"I don't know what I saw in Sasuke back then..." She started as she pulled away, "There was the man of my dreams standing right next to him." Naruto chuckled and flashed his signiture smile, Tamaki hadn't seen it in forever. "You better believe it Tamaki!"

Soon after, Itachi came back down the stairs dressed in his clothes. He quickly flew past his parents and grabbed his father's cup of instant ramen and finished it off in a flash. This action, made Naruto's jaw drop as his son had the nerve to eat his food. "Dad-" Itachi said as he swallowed another large noodle. "You really need to get some better ramen. Either that or Ichiraku's has to start carrying their own Instant Ramen." Itachi then ran over to his mother, gave her a fleeting hug, and dragged Naruto out of the house.

As the two Uzumaki walked to the Ninja Acadamy, Itachi wasn't as energetic as his father was. Naruto noticed this and decided to prevoke his son into talking. "So, Itachi, what if I told you that I knew who your sensei was?" Itachi rolled his eyes at him. "Hn, Father only the Hokage knows who my Sensei is." Naruto's eyes widened at the Hn his son made. "W- What did you just say?" Naruto spurtted out.

"I said, only the Hokage knows who my Sensei is... Nothing else Father." Naruto nodded at the response and kept his excitement to a low. It was strange for Naruto that his blood and fleash, was so, non enthusiastic. He reminded him so much of-

"Dad... Dad... We're here, don't you have a meeting with the Hokage?" Itachi questioned as the two stood outside the Ninja Academy gates. Naruto quickly looked at the gates and back at Itachi, nodded and patted his son on the head. "I'll see you in a few hours, Ita-kun!" Naruto then proceeded to Shunshin away from his son, leaving him standing at the gates, alone.

* * *

Naruto appeared outside of the Hokage's office moments later in a puff of smoke. After not bothering to knock, the Uzumaki thundered inside to find Sasuke sitting at his desk, seemingly annoyed. "Even as a Jonin, you're such a dobe, Naruto." Naruto smirked and sat down next to a shinobi whom he didn't recognize, but as soon as he sat down, he turned and saw who it really was. "Jiraiya! What are you doing here son?"

Jiraiya smiled at his father, he then motioned to the Hokage to begin his speach and their meeting. "Well dobe, we seem to have a predicament... It seems Uzumaki-kun doesn't want to be the Sensei of Team 7..." Sasuke started, folding his hands onto his desk. Jiraiya then spoke up, "I'm sorry father, Hokage-sama, I just can't. If I teach that Hikai kid, I'll kill him. He's disgraced the Konoha Village numerous times... I'm sorry." Naruto nodded to his son, he then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"So yer telling me that I have to teach Team 7 right teme? Fine by me. Who's on it?" Naruto asked this quickly, getting excited all over again. He was a Team 7 Graduate, now he was going to teach his own Team 7! The tables were turned, now he was Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke pulled out the file of the team out of his desk. "Well first, there's Kotaino Hikai, good kid I guess, but as Uzumaki-kun said, he's a trouble maker. Next there's Hatake Miyako, Kakashi-sensei's child. She shouldn't be too much to handle." Naruto nodded and asked about the 3rd and Final member of Team 7. Sasuke chuckled and began to speak. "His name is-"

* * *

Itachi walked into the all-to-familiar Ninja Academy, his Hitai-ate glinting in the light as he passed through the gate. As soon he reached the room the Genin were meeting in, the young Uzumaki was tackled. Annoyed, Itachi looked up, ready to yell at whomever was until he saw it was Hikai, his best friend. "Ita-Uzu! I thought you'd left me alone with all the screaming fan-girls back there. Sheesh, got up a little late did'cha?" Hikai pondered this while he allowed Itachi to get up.

"Nah, I couldn't leave you with all the fan-girls Hika-Kota, I have to have some to myself." Itachi joked, he flashed a smile which resembled his father's greatly. As the two walked into the room, the Genin were swamped by the many girls that became Genin. Only two or three remained in their seats, not wanting to bother with the two boys. Just then, one of their Chuunin Instructors came into the room and everyone filed to their seats.

"Good morning Class, today's the day, you all become selected onto teams." Iruka stated as he leaned against the Chalkboard. It had been awhile since he had seen the parents of some of the Genin. A memory of Naruto shouting at him for being on the team with Sasuke passed through his head, making him smile a little bit. And here they were, the children of the two, Uzumaki Itachi and the twins, Uchiha Izuka and Uchiha Jaku, were sitting before him on different sides of the room.

Iruka then stopped his day-dreaming and brought out a roster of the Genin Teams. He called out the first 6 Teams which included the Uchiha Team, the Ino-Shika-Cho Team, and a semi-remake of the old Team 8. Finally he got to Team 7. "Alright, Team 7. We have Hatake Miyako, Kotaino Hikai, and Uzumaki Itachi. Go report to Room 401." Hikai and Itachi high-fived eachother as they joined Miyako in the hallway. As they entered the room, they were greated by Cerulean Eyes, Blonde Hair, and defining Whisker Marks.

"Team 7! Get ready to work until you can't work anymore! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted at the three Genin while pointing at them. Itachi's jaw dropped as he saw his Father standing before them. "D-Dad?" Itachi stuttered once he recovered from shock. Naruto flashed a smile and nodded. "Better me than your nii-san, eh Ita-kun?" Naruto then narrowed his eyes at the three Genin, "Meet me on the Roof of the Academy." And with that, Naruto dissapeard in a body-flicker. Miyako turned to Itachi and smiled. "Itachi, you're dad's soo cool!" Itachi smiled, "Thanks Miyako.. Let's go, dad doesn't like to be waiting for too long."

After the three Genin walked up to the Roof of the Academy, they were once again greeted by Naruto. The Uzumaki motioned them to their seat on the bench behind them, while he sat perched on the railing. Naruto then rubbed his chin with his thumb, studying his team. "By my first impression, I have to say I'm going to like you three... Don't prove me wrong." Naruto then thrust his index finger at the three Genin and spoke in a demonic voice.

"I want you all to know... Do not treat me any different for these reasons. One, that I'm Itachi's Father, Two, because I am the 'Hero' of Konoha, and Three, the Kyuubi inside of me. Do so because any of those three, I will fail you right here and now." The three Genin stared at Naruto, nodding to understand his point. Itachi had never seen his father like this before, he was scared. Then Naruto chuckled and regained his happy Nature.

"Now, time for your Real Genin Test! But before we start-"

* * *

Mhmm, probably not the best place to end it, but oh well. R & R!


End file.
